


Collection of Stories I Did Not Write

by reylikebread



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylikebread/pseuds/reylikebread
Summary: I own none of this.I just found these years ago and i wanted them somewhere I could find and read them anytime i wanted.I don't remember where I found these or who wrote them.All of these stories will be 18+.





	1. Chapter 1

# Transit of Venus

by Jack Stratton

She came to me during the transit of Venus.

The world was blue gray at dusk. I went to the beach to dry out, to forget, to find some peace.

I’d been a reporter when the war started. Which war? One of them; they weren’t numbered anymore. Some reaction to some act of horror and we send a thousand boys to a desert somewhere. It wasn’t important anymore.

I was working for the AP, I’d traveled to Kuwait first, then Kutar. During one of the endless rides across the barren plains the world exploded into fire. I saw three kids melt in front of me. Three others were torn apart. I only lost my arm.

A few years later my parents died and left me enough money that I didn’t have to try and act whole enough to fit in with other reporters. I didn’t have to sit on planes and watch as the people next to me tried not to stare at my hook or my plastic hand.

I sold their houses and their cars and their stocks and even my father’s damn horses. I bought a place by the beach. I found solace in the sea. I found comfort in the silence. I found peace under the stars.  
  
She came to me after I spent a whole year staring at the waves every night. Somehow I knew she was out there waiting. Somehow I knew she would come.

After a long late Spring day, after looking at the strange dot going across the sun with the special glasses I got in town, after wondering how much longer I could go on, she came.

Mermaid? Nereid? There were so many names. She didn’t really fit any of them. She was there though, walking out of the sea. Walking right into my arms.

She didn’t speak, at least not with words. I knew her name though. She was Sylphe. She had always been Sylphe and she had always lived in the sea. She saw me looking out at the sea every night. She saw my loneliness and she wanted to help me. She wanted to hold me.

We fell in love as Venus swam between the Earth and the sun. We made love as the waves crashed. She kissed me and I felt whole, if just for a few hours.

She slept in my arms and we were one.

The next day we swam and laughed. She dove down into the deep and brought back oysters for me. She knew which ones had pearls.

When the sun set I held her on the rocks and she cried. I didn’t understand really, but somehow I knew that all things had a price. She belonged to the sea and I knew that the all things return to the sea.

That night we made love one last time. Her body was slick and sinewy, she tasted like the deep ocean, like sea urchin, like wind from the river at night. When I came inside of her, her body sucked at my cock, pulling at me, savoring every drop of me.

Then the sea came to take her back.

In my dreams I saw the shadow of the thing. I saw it crawling out of the Mariana Trench. It screamed under the sea and sharks fled in fear. It screamed that a god would not be made a cuckold of. I saw it slipping through the water at unknowable speeds. It reached out. It grew and elongated. It was angry and jealous and aroused. In my dream I could see it get to the beach and its tentacles rose out of the water and smelled for her. It sensed our heat and read our pheromones. The whole story of our love, our fucking, spelled out in little chains of protein in the air, on the sheets, even in the water.

It was sending me these images, penetrating my dreams, showing me as it crept into my house, into my room.

There were thirteen tentacles. Some as thick as my leg, some as thin as three fingers. They slipped under the covers on the bed and pulled them off her. They were silent. They were hungry. They were angry and possessive and they wanted her back, but first they would show me. They would take her in ways I couldn’t imagine.

I tried to awaken as the thick ebony tendrils slipped around her legs. I could only watch, trapped inside of my dreaming body, as they pulled her legs apart. I could smell her seafoam scent, fresh and filled with memories. I could see the gleaming tip of the tentacle as it dragged itself along her inner thigh and then paused as it regarded the wet crease between her legs, still moist from our coupling, glossy where my seed dripped from her.

I laughed in my dream because it couldn’t take that from me. It would only be second tonight, only using what I had used first. It didn’t like that.

Other tentacles wrapped around her. When her eyes opened and her mouth parted to scream one of the tentacles slipped between her lips and swallowed the sound. Her eyes bulged as the thick tentacle tensed and pushed itself down her throat. Another wrapped around her naked waist, mocking me by wrapping around each of her breasts the way my hands once did. Her pale skin and its bluish tinge turned purple as her breasts were bound and make into taught spheres.

The thicker tentacle between her legs surged forward and she tried to scream but the one in her mouth just pushed down into her body again. I saw another snake its way under the one pushing into her cunt, I remembered how she felt, her slick tightness, as I watched it push further into her as another found its way into her ass.

I awoke to a sound of her pelvis cracking.

I tried to fight them back, but they were as strong as steel. More thick appendages entered my room and bound my hands and legs. I was on top of my love, watching the tears fall down her cheeks. I started to whisper that I loved her, but the thick rubbery skin of a tentacle was suddenly in my mouth. It tasted of moist dirt and salt and then I was filled with the fear of drowning.

It penetrated me from behind. I’d never felt that sort of pressure. There was pain, but it was so enormous it seemed distance. It wrapped around my penis as well, latching on and enveloping it in a little mouth at the end of one larger tentacle.

I saw Sylphe’s eyes roll back, her body shook and contorted with some new feeling. I saw the tentacles ungulate and pulsate as they pumped something into her.

Just before I passed out I felt the tentacle in my mouth, now down my throat, give me some air. It breathed into me and I felt tingling burning heat inside of my body. I felt it shooting something into my ass as well, even surrounding my penis with something. Then the pleasure started. It was no pleasure for my sake, but just some after effect of this unknowable creature’s dark work.

The pleasure started as a low buzz, but soon my cock was painfully hard, the muscles in my ass contracted as my prostate was suckled from the inside. Then the pleasure was so intense my mind short circuited. I saw Sylphe coming again and again under me as the tentacles were now everywhere, pain in my head as they pierced my ears, my nostrils, even covering and sucking at my eyes. All the world was the dark god of the sea.

*

I awoke days later on the beach.

Sylphe was nowhere to be seen. Looking down the surf I saw the debris that was now all that was left of my home.

My body felt raw, every step painful. My mouth and eyes burned, every other part of me felt stretched and swollen.

Looking down at sudden movement I saw that my stump, the lower part of my arm that had been taken in the war, was now a black tentacle. It slithered and coiled as my mind tried to understand how to make it work. I saw that it could split and become three tentacles and in the center of where they split there was a mouth filled with tiny teeth.

I never saw Sylphe again, nor did I ever see the dark god that lives beneath the waves. I was changed though, in more ways than my arm… but that is another story.

Prompt: I really enjoyed your Flash Fiction on Friday. I thought I’d take a shot at sparking your imagination with a tiny confession – I have a huge and inappropriate crush on my French professor. I know he’s married, but I still have dreams about him bending me over his desk. My pronunciation is terrible. Maybe that’s why I fantasize about showing up in his office and beg for his help.

Monsieur Desrosiers was, frankly, a curmudgeon. Around fifty, salt and pepper hair, a strong jaw, nearly six feet tall and roguishly handsome I think he was getting fed up with America very quickly.

I could only imagine what he thought of me and my horrible pronunciation.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did't write this and I don't remember who did.

So I'm sitting on the end of the bed in a hospital. You know the one with the paper on it that's high up and has the little pillow on it. Every hospital has them. And the most beautiful nurse walks in. She's young. Very young. Beautiful perfect breasts. Just the right size and so perky. Naturally lucious light pink lips. Gorgeous eyes.. and long slender legs. She was wearing a white nurses coat and a white button up shirt with the top 2 buttons unbuttoned. I could kind of see the top of her red bra. She also had on a white short skirt. Not too short. To stay professional. I instantly felt a chill run down my spine as she walked in and shut the door behind her. And she said "hello Jack how are you doing today. Are you here for a regular check-up?" I replied and said, "Well kind of. I'm really having a problem today.. something I've been shy to show anyone else." "Oh is that right? What would that be?" she said. "I'm sure I can help you with whatever it is." I hope you can. I thought to myself. I continued to egg it on to make her curious to what it was.. I could see her curiousity rising.. but she could tell I was up to something and she wanted it. She lightly bit her lip and ran her hand up her thigh a little bit. Almost as if she was trying to tease me now! I could feel myself starting to get hard. I couldn't take it anymore.  
She was sitting in the spinny chair about 3 feet away from me. I stepped up from the bed and undid my belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped my pants and pulled them down revealing my 6 1/2 inch problem. She looked shocked but at the same time so ready. She looked like a girl on her birthday after unwrapping a present she's wanted for so long. I could see her eyes almost sparkle. Then after recovering from her slight shock she smiled at me and said "I think I can fix that." She walked past me and ran her hand along my length as she went to lock the door. And she turned back to me and grabbed me and forced my lips into hers.  
I quickly took off her nurse coat and threw it aside. Leaning against the wall we kissed passionately. I ripped her button up shirt open revealing her perfect breasts which fit perfectly in her red bra. Which I ripped off of her seconds later. "Oh you're bad," she said. We continued to make-out vigorously. And she was running her hands all through my long brown hair pulling a little. She seemed to love this. So I returned the favor. I kissed her on the neck and collar bone. Following her body movements. My left hand was fondling her perfect breasts my right hand around the back of her neck holding her against me. I sucked on her neck leaving a love mark so tonight and tomorrow she'll remember what we've done. She let out a small moan. She was grinding against my hard throbbing cock now.. She wanted me so bad.

So I picked her up and placed her on the bed and let her scoot up and get comfortable and I spread her legs apart and moved her skirt up her body. She let out a small giggle and to my suprise she wasn't wearing panties! This was a huge turn-on for me. I started kissing her around her belt line, teasing her. Then I began licking her clit watching her facial expression. Trying to figure out how she liked it. Then with my index finger I started to tease her opening. She let out another soft moan. I slowly stuck my finger inside her. Jeeze.. she was so wet.. and so tight.. Just the feeling of her warm juices and tight pussy around my finger was driving me CRAZY! So now I was fingering her and licking away at her clit. Her breathing was heavy. She was moaning now and I couldn't get enough. I curved my finger up and I found her g-spot and pushed against it with a decent amount of pressure then rubbed it as fast as I could. She couldn't take it.. It was driving her crazy and her legs began to shake. Then her juices squirted out of her pussy.  
Just then someone knocked on the door. It was the doctor. "What's going on in there?!" She called out. The nurse looked at the door then back at me with that "What do we do?" face. I smiled and then began kissing her vigorously and shoved my manhood all the way into her tight wet wanting pussy. She gasped for air. My full length was inside her. I started sliding it in and out slowly at first letting her get used to it. Then went faster and faster. I was kissing her on the neck. She was moaning so hard. It was such a rush.. knowing the doctor was right outside the door and could probably hear the moaning. The sexy nurse was loving every moment of it too. She was pulling on my hair again and for some reason that made me so horny. I put my hands on her hips and pushed her onto my cock so freakin hard. I felt like I was going to be sore from fucking so hard! And then like a bolt of lightning I started fucking her faster than you've ever seen in your life. I was ramming her into the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not write this i just found it on my computer and wanted to be able to read it more easy. sorry for spelling errors I just copied and pasted from a word doc.

My cock was like a jackhammer inside her! She didn't know what to do. She's never had anything like this. Her hands moved from my hair down to my back and scratched me all the way down my back which made me go even faster! And she wrapped her legs around me so tight trying to hold on.. We moved up the bed and I was ramming her against the wall now. Her head was going up and down on the pillow. She's never been fucked so hard in her life! I could feel her pussy tighten around my cock. Almost like it was trying to hold on for the ride too! Haha. Several moments later I finally got tired.. and I came inside her. And collapsed on top of her and just lay there with my cock still inside of her. We were both drenched with sweat. Satisfied but tired. We lay there silent for a moment. Then she kissed me gently on the lips. "Take two of these and call me in the morning," she joked. And I thanked her for fixing my problem. I don't think anyone else could have done a better job.

I was working in a Patna based private hospital as a resident doctor last year. Here happened this drooling story of mine. I am 30 yr old post graduate (md) doctor of average built and handsome (as per girls).my smile and gentle behavior make me attractive to most people. In hospital there was young nurse bibha, milky white, gorgeous and very very sexy. She was unmarried. Our duty often matches. Her nursing dress was medium sized white skirt and shirt. She often used to stare on me and give lovely smile. Later i too became interested in her and we began exchanging smile whenever our eyes collide. During senior consultant's round of patients we often came in close to each other inevitably and our body touches a little or more. But this frequency became more and more later on. My shoulder, arm and elbow touches to her shoulder arm and her big round and firm boobs often. Also my butt to her medium sized rounded and projected butt. And during this our eyes often meet and exchanges smile. I got hard on instantaneously in my trouser and tight for the whole round. Sometimes i did masturbation to release my sexual tension in doctor's room attached bathroom. All this was happening in day duty. Once our duty collided in night. I became happy to imagine if i get chance to fuck this sexy angel wildly. I am very wild and dirty in sex. Earlier i had a few sex experience too. When i reached hospital she gave me a lovely smile and then naughty facial expression. I smile too and sensed instant tension in my cock. We did all our routine works exchanging smiles. A few times she bites her's lower lip slightly making me aching. At 11 pm she called me to see a deteriorating patient. Quickly i followed her but after examining patient i found he was stable, so i turned to her having question in my eyes and i became surprised to see her smiling. But soon i left the ward and came in my duty room. She followed me.first she said i am very sorry and continued with her so sweet voice,"sir, you are very caring doctor but you don't care me (making naughty gesture), i like you very much".

And held my hands. It was first time when i was sensing her soft smooth hand.there was very little chance to anyone to came in my room. I was staring to her and suddenly jolting my hand i held her face with my both hand and kissed her so smooth and wet lips. She held my chest and we became entangled to each other. Our kisses turned to smooching and continued for sometimes. Now i was playing with her delicate and silky hair with my one hand and caressing her back with other hand. I was whispering in her ears bibha you are very beautiful and hot. Thank you sir, she replied. Now i slipped my one hand to her lower back and then to her butt....uuff her butt was the best among all i have seen. I touched every part of her butt. It was rounded soft and prominent. Her intensity of breathing had increased. She was moaning softly too saying..sir you are very lovely..and kissing me in anticipation. Suddenly i turned her and hold her tightly so that her butt came in close contact to my lower danger zone. My cock was already hard and it became more hard then. I held her both boobs softly and thrust her butt slightly. She moaned...uhhhh and turned my face towards me. I kissed her lips strongly biting her lower lip. Now i was squeezing her boobs with both hand and thrusting her pelvis to her butt. She was also supporting my hands urging me to squeeze her boobs hard. I unbuttoned her shirt half and covered her whole boobs in my palm as she was bra less. I also felt she was not wearing her underwear too. But this time i was giving attention to her boobs and belly. Her respiration became faster and faster and my heart was pounding a mile. Now i was rolling her left nipple and with right hand caressing her lovely flat belly then to her waist line...her upper thigh.soon i came on my knee and held her butt with hands. She supported her hand to wall. I was squeezing her butt covered with her soft cotton skirt madly. Now she took a very erotic step lifting her skirt. As she was lifting her skirt , i was kissing her bare skin. And she totally exposed her butt to me holding her skirt above her waist with one hand still supporting herself to wall with another wall. Now was fondling with her butt chicks very erotically kissing her thigh. Her pussy was clean shaved and both labia (pussy lips) were prominent. I was smelling her erotic pussy and butt aroma , this intoxicating me.

Suddenly i my lips slipped on her inner thigh and i tasted a unique taste. Oh..yes it was her pussy juice spreading to her inner thigh. I was licking her pussy juice spread on inner thigh going up and and up , now she was moaning loudly....uhh...sir....what are you doing....now i reached to her pussy area kissing between her thighs. She projected her butt towards me bending more forward and spread her thigh wide exposing her pussy to me clearly. Now i kissed her pussy and began licking her with my naughty tongue.she was just saying,sir...sir...i love you..now i was licking her whole pussy spreading her butt chicks. She said sir....now i can't tolerate more...now i uplifted myself more and kissed her between her butt. She jolted her butt but i held her tightly and kissed her brown ass hole spreading her butt more at the same time i pushed my one finger in her pussy. Unfortunately i heard coughing of a attendant. Soon i thought danger of catching. And i decided not to late to fuck her. I dropped my trouser and brief, my cock was like iron rod. I touched her butt with my cock. She backed her hand and held my cock and rubbed her butt. She thrust her butt back. Now i pulled her little and said her to spread butt. She did the same and i rubbed her pussy lips with my cock head. She moaned loudly......ohhhhhh...sir plz slowly.....your cock is very large. Okay darling, i said. And pushed my cock in her pussy, she nailed my back with her nail. Soon i was in her fucking her hardly and squeezing her boobs. I came to know she was not virgin. She had tied her skirt around her waist. My cock was doing to-fro motion making fucking noise rhythmic.after fucking hardly for 30 min. I came in her pussy making her orgasm two times. Then we kissed each other for some time and separated. She turned around me and smiled saying, thank you sir...and cleaned her pussy dropping her skirt in front of me. Soon i became kneel down and kissed her pussy lifting her skirt. Then she held my cock and licked all her juice spread on it. Hearing some voices we separated and she flew away. Later on i fucked her many times and also her brown tight ass wildly. She enjoyed ass fucking very much and i became addicted to both her pussy and ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not write this. and ... I'm sorry.

It all started when my girlfriend and me fantasized about all kind of different sex-stories. All very in details and everything. 'cause I was already familiar with peeing stories and I already peed my pants once or twice, I asked her if she wanted to have a ultimate feeling. I've read some stories when some girl peed her pants and got so aroused that she came at the same point. So I said her I wondered if she would get the same if she hold her pee as long as she can and pee her pants in the end. She promised me to give it a try with me.

So when my parents and brothers were on vacation, I invited her to come over. She knew what the plan was en brought some extra clothes with her. She looked really sexy. She wore a denim short skirt with a skintight legging underneath it and a very tight shirt on top. She has a great figure and long dark-blonde straight hair.

:I asked her if she really wanted to do it and she was sure of it, cause she was very curious about that ultimate feeling I was telling her about. But she wanted to make it more excited so I had to join her. So we decided to do a contest. We both went to the toilet. She downstairs and I went upstairs. And we both should be drinking the same amount of liquid to keep it fair.

We decided to start with a amount of alcohol to make the feeling later on much more intense. Trust me, I know alcohol really helps do make every arousing feeling more intense ;).

So after a few hours of drinking some alcohol and some normal Pepsi's later, we both started feeling it. I know of myself that if I drink some alcohol, I can't hold it very long. So I was very pleased we got some cokes between the alcoholic drinks. But i saw she was already feeling her bladder a bit as well. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed and changed leg every now and then. We continued watching movies to fill up the time...

Again a few hours later the difficult times began. She already started putting her hands in her lap between her legs, but she pulled her hands higher and higher in the passing time. She told me that she really got to pee and changed her position with her hands still between her legs. I couldn't sit still either and i knew that I must win of her. I already got the camera and it was ready for use when things where getting serious. So I took it and made some shots of her with one hand in her cross and with the other hand trying to avoid she got on the camera. When i went away from her she stood up to get the camera out of my hands but quickly put both hands in her cross so her skirt went a little up. I could see we wore some light colored panties underneath her tight leggings.

When I had lay down the camera we sat next to each other telling how bad we needed to pee. Cause of the alcohol and the needing to pee I was very aroused and she already told me she was aroused as well. I noticed she got aroused very fast... After a few drinks she started the firmly kiss me. But now she needed to pee, she was too busy holding it. So was I. But cause I'm a man and I just need one hand to grab my belongings to hold it in, I used my other hand to touch her leg, since I really love a girl wearing leggings, but that's an hole other story. When I went up with my hand it was very obvious she was very aroused cause she made some moaning sounds. I don't know if it was because I touched her leg going up or she really had to pee or both, but it kind of turned me on as well... She let go of one hand to make room for my hand. I could feel it became warmer and warmer as I went further up. When she slowly let go of the other hand I could touch her covered ***** and her panties were wet already. I noticed that my pants became tighter. She noticed it as well and touched my leg doing the same as I did with her. But it didn't took long cause she started moaning and saying "oh god, no!" Just before I made room for her hands I felt some more wetness suddenly. She put both her hands in her cross and got off the couch to sat down on the floor with her both hands holding her wet panties. "pff, that was close.", she whispered.

I was standing now cause I wasn't able to sit still. So hopping around was kind of the only thing I could. Holding my cross with one hand and the other to grab the couch or table or wall just to keep standing. She was hopping around too, but she needed both er hands to hold everything in. Every now and then she squatted to regain control of her bladder. I did that to sit on the tip of the seat and bend forwards. From time to time we tried to drink some more and since we already got some bit sober again we drank some more alcohol. But it went very slowly, cause we needed our hands to hold our pee. We took care we still drank the same amount. Filling the glasses was the hard part.

Every now and then there was some moaning as time passed it turned into "oh no! oh no! I'm gonna pee myself, I'm gonna pee my pants!". I knew it won't took any longer now. Not for here, but I was close to the end as well. Only, I managed to keep my mouth shut and not making any sounds. So she must have known she was going to lose the battle.

Then, She stood up from squatting and shouted "OH ****! NOOO!!". A strong spurt of pee went down from under her skirt between her legs and the pee was running through her leggings as well. I managed to grab the camera as fast as I can while still holding my own pee. I took as many pictures as my bladder could resist. She stood there about two minutes or so. It was so amazing I almost forgot my own pee. She moaned some loader than before and when she was finally finishing peeing her panties she told me I won and that it was my turn now. So I let go of my pee and I felt the warm pee running down my legs through my jeans. She touched my legs while pee was running down and that made the feeling even more greater. Luckily she totally forgot the camera :P

After my bladder was completely empty she told me the feeling she had when she peed herself was the best feeling ever and she was really horny. Also thanks to the alcohol and the most ultimate feeling ever we went upstairs took our wet clothes out and got a shower together. Plus we had the greatest sex ever!

My girlfriend liked the new experience and wanted to it more often. So when we are together we hold our pee as long as we can, but only if we're home alone we pee our pants to have the ultimate feeling!

I really hope you all like my story. Comments are always welcome. This was my first story, so please give me tops, tips and ideas for my next one. Maybe my girlfriend and I will try your ideas!

Although it was late, I had walked the two blocks to the Strip Club. And then hesitated before going in. I love naked strip clubs but sometimes it can be a awkward for a female. I knew this club and loved it because it was so female-friendly. The last two times I had been here, I had taken strippers back to my hotel to play with. Still I wasn’t sure I wanted to stay out late enough to get a playmate tonight. I was dressed for a playful night, in a very tight, very low and wide cult T with an open blazer (still showing a lot of my breasts), a full mini, and modest heels.  
As I was standing there, I heard a pleasant voice: “Would you like someone to escort you?”  
I turned to see a salt-and-pepper haired man, probably in his early 50s. Handsome and well dressed.  
I gave him a lopsided smile, “Uh . . .”  
“Oh, I am married,” he said. “You’ll be OK.”  
I really smiled at that, “It doesn’t always work that way . . .”  
He laughed, paused a moment, reached for his wallet and took out his business card and handed it to me, “You now have enough information to get back at me if I’m not true to may word.”  
I saw that he worked for a prominent company in town. His home phone number was on the card. “Let’s go in,” I said.  
As we went in and selected a table near the stage, we chatted. Greg went to strip bars occasionally with his wife, although not this one. They were fairly new to swinging, and always played together; since they were on SLS we exchanged profiles. His wife was Bi-curious and they had some FFM experience. He liked big tits (mine are smaller than he generally likes), and pussies with some hair above the clit (I have a small landing strip). I told him that I was exclusively Bi in my swinging. I didn’t tell him that I expected to see strippers here that I had partied with before. I think he was feeling a bit awkward because he kept talking about his wife being with him at Clubs. He didn’t flirt with the mostly naked waitress. I sure did!  
I excused myself to the Ladies’ room where I removed my thong and put in my purse; I don’t have to wear a bra. I returned as our drinks were being served and suggested that we move up to the bar. “I want to get up close with their tits and pussies, and get really horny.”  
He was hesitant, “I like to sit back and enjoy from a distance.” He paused, “I tend to get a hard-on if I’m that close . . .” I told him not to worry; we would have much more fun at the bar. When I sat down, I pulled bills out of my purse and put them on the rail, and took my blazer off, exposing my hard nipples beneath the thin T. I was so horny looking at these naked girls. I hadn’t seen my former playmates yet, but the Club had a large bevy of girls.  
I tipped liberally, which kept the girls coming back to our side of the stage. We hadn’t been there very long when “Autumn” came out. Her real name was Debbie – we had fucked each other a couple of times – wonderful grey eyes, flowing brown hair, flawlessly smooth skin, champagne breasts, and the smallest of landing strips above a nice pussy, the inner lips just poked out slightly.  
She spotted me and danced right over. I stood up with a $10 bill in hand. When she got close enough, I placed my hands on the outside of her breasts and pulled her ear close to my mouth: “It’s this guy’s first time escorting a girl into a strip club. Play along like you don’t know me.” With that, I dropped the $10 on the stage as Autumn cupped and squeezed my breasts. I just about came right then!  
I love to get sexy in public. Tonight was going to be over the top. Autumn danced in front of Greg. She threw her legs over his shoulders and lay back, her exposed pussy inches from his face. I leaned into Greg and said, loud enough for her to hear, “Doesn’t she have a great pussy? It smells so yummy; I just wish I could lick it right here!” Despite the low light, I could see Greg flush. As Autumn continued to gyrate her butt up and down, I ran a hand up her leg to her mound. She dropped her butt to the stage and I leaned in close, extending my tongue like I was licking her cunt, only it was about six inches away. I became intoxicated by her smell.  
The club was crowded and everyone started to clap, whoop and cheer. Not all because of my licking motions; those on our side of the stage got a good look at my butt and naked pussy under my short mini as I leaned over with my legs slightly spread. I’m sure it was glistening wet.  
When I sat down, Autumn got up, came over to me and gave me a wet kiss while exposing my boobs and pinching my nipples; they quickly got harder. As the song ended, I noticed that the stage was littered with tips! It took Autumn well into the next song to collect them – by then the new dancer was down to her G-string.  
Autumn had exposed my tits and I just left them out; the wide neckline was comfortable tucked under them. I looked over at Greg; he had a big smile on his face. I leaned over and asked if he was enjoying himself. As he nodded, I gave his hard-on a firm, slow squeeze and left my hand in his lap as we watched the dancer. She had large breasts, so Greg tipped her well and got some good attention from her. She played with mine a couple of times during her set.  
Next up was “Desire,” Emily, my favorite stripper fuck-buddy in this town. She had deeply tanned skin except small milky white patches where her micro-bikini covered her nipples and lower part of her mound, which was bald. Lively brown eyes, sassy blonde hair and a tight body completed this very hot lady. She had one of the tightest cunts I have ever fingered. Her inner lips were very small and never showed when she danced. I salivated just seeing her and remembering our 69 sessions. She spotted me immediately, no doubt Autumn had told her, but she danced for others until she was down to her G-string. Then she crawled over, got up on her knees so her G-string was right in front of my face, and told me to pull it off with my teeth. I had no idea how I was going accomplish this, but grabbed the front with my teeth and began twisting and turning my head as I tried to work it down. Of course, my nose was right in her slit! After a bit, Desire helped by pulling the sides down to her knees. Then she drew my head back up and held my mouth right over her pussy. I had to start licking! I felt her throw her head back in a show of ecstasy. Well, maybe it wasn’t all show! When she finally released me, her mound was glistening wet with my saliva. She got up to dance around and show the rest of the house, all the while running one finger between her lips. Now, girls in this club are not normally permitted to put fingers inside their lips, but I guess nothing had been “normal” up to this point. The stage was again covered with bills; the manager and bouncers probably were not going to do much as long as the tips kept coming.  
When her second number started, Desire started over to me. I put a $10 on the stage, got up, pulled off my top and skirt and lay back on the stage, my knees up and legs spread wide. My head was just about between her legs. Ever so slowly she squatted over my face until her pussy was a couple of inches from me. She leaned forward, her head between my legs. We started licking at the air between us. Just when I thought I had to taste her, Desire remembered that she had to continue dancing (why, I don’t know – the stage had more tips on it than I had ever seen), so she slowly got up. Standing above my head, she ran one finger between her pussy lips while slowly sucking on two fingers of her other hand. I did the same, still stretched out on the stage. It was all I could do to not start finger fucking myself right there!  
As Desire danced away, I rolled off the stage and found that Autumn had occupied a recently vacated chair next to mine. She handed the T-shirt to me, which I put on, but decided against putting on the skirt for the moment.  
There were half a dozen or more ladies in the Club and most had made their way up to the bar. Two across from us stood up together, topless, as Desire’s last number started. Desire started her number on that side. I turned to Autumn, “Care to do a private dance for Greg and me?” At her broad smile and nod, I grabbed Greg’s hand and pulled him along to the private dance rooms. As we passed the Bouncer, I handed him a generous tip, hoping he would then leave us alone. Autumn took us to the back couches, farthest from the Bouncer. I told her that we wanted three dances, one for me, one for Greg and a final that I would join.  
As the music started, I pulled off my top (still naked from the waist down) and sat back. Autumn stripped down and started dancing between my legs. Soon she was sitting across my lap, hands all over my breasts and kissing my neck, ears, and mouth. My hands were all over her boobs, belly, legs, thighs, butt, where ever they could go. She moved to straddle my leg, rubbing her cunt against my upper thigh as she rubbed her boobs against mine; then reversed her position to rub her butt against my lap while I held her breasts and ran my hands down into her crotch. Completely against the rules, she spread her legs, allowing access to her sweet cunt. I rubbed her clit a few times and dipped one finger just ever so slightly into her. She moaned and gyrated, mostly for Greg’s benefit, I think, then reached under her to my exposed pussy and proceeded to rub my clit vigorously before partly inserting a finger.  
As the song ended, we were both breathing hard, very turned on and very much into intense foreplay. I held on to her as we moved together, rubbing and playing. At one point, we lay down on the couch, legs scissored together so we could grind our mounds and stimulate our clits. In a very daring move (the Bouncer could decide this was too much), Autumn reversed position and we started an intense 69. This was no simulation. We licked, sucked and fingered to orgasms. Then collapsed.  
The song ended as we recovered. Only then did I remember Greg. He said that he was just fine watching, thank you very much. But we still had the final song, so we sat him on the couch in the traditional lap dance manner. Autumn straddled one leg and I the other, and went to work. Now, technically Autumn was supposed to have a G-string on, but according to house rules, he was free to touch any uncovered areas. Only he didn’t know that, having never been to this club before. He kept his hands to his sides. As we slid back and forth on his legs and rubbed up against each other and against his chest, we also teased his neck, ears and mouth. Almost in unison Autumn and I reached for his zipper and freed a rock-solid cock. The light was so low, we were so far from the Bouncer, and had both of our bodies between him and Greg’s lap, I’m sure he couldn’t see what was going on. There were other private dances going on nearby, but we didn’t care about them. We stroked Greg’s cock as we kissed, licked and sucked on each other’s nipples, necks, whatever we could reach. Greg started to run his hands up our rib cages, backs and butts. Changing positions slightly, I managed to get one hand in Autumn’s pussy while continuing to stroke Greg.  
The song ended. Autumn had the good sense to know that the Bouncer would have to come back to check after three songs, so we stopped. Greg sat there, trying to put his cock away as we got dressed. There was a lull in the music so we were able to talk a bit. Autumn said that there were enough girls on tonight, she could get away as soon as she settled with the manager. I asked her to see if Desire would join us. As she left, Greg said that he had better head home.  
“You are welcome to come along with us if you’d like to watch. We love an audience. Ground rule is: watch only; no participation,” I told him.  
Well, it didn’t take him long to change his mind! Twenty minutes later the four of us were getting of the elevator on the 6th floor of my Hotel and opening the door to my room. As I pulled a collection of toys out of my suitcase, the other two got undressed and came up to undress me. Greg took a nearby chair.  
I’m usually the first to start things and provide pleasure. I found out later that Desire and Autumn had talked while gathering their stuff from the club’s dressing room and decided how things were going to go. All I knew was when we hit the bed these two were all over me. Which was fine with me as I was VERY horny! They went for my breasts, licking, nibbling, sucking and fondling. Desire came up while Autumn went down. Soon Desire and I were wildly exploring each other’s mouth while Autumn had her tongue doing the same to my clit. Autumn figured out that I was already horny and soaking wet and soon replaced her tongue with a rabbit vibrator. Desire replaced her mouth on mine with her bald cunt. She was very wet; I loved her sweet taste. It wasn’t long before I was having trouble concentrating on eating her, however, as the sensations from my pussy consumed my mind and body. I guess my friends sensed my state because they gently stopped what they were doing. But not for long. When I could focus, I saw that Autumn had a double head dildo in her pussy and was scooting towards me. Desire guided it into my hole. I love this toy above all others, especially this one – it was short enough to allow us to get pussy-to-pussy. Desire fingered our clits and alternated tonguing each. I can’t remember when I felt so many wonderful sensations: inside I was stretched, aware of every inch and nothing but excruciatingly wonderful, exciting sensations; outside my clit had a pulse of its own. Soon I was bucking with orgasm after orgasm.  
Desire saw that I was cumming hard and started to back off; Autumn was in the midst of her own orgasms.  
“Oh, god, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” That was ME! Normally, I need to calm down after such shattering, body orgasms, only this time my mind and pussy needed more. From here on out, I can’t really describe what happened, when or how – it was so intense, so wonderful. Well, one other stands out: Desire and Autumn each had two fingers inside me and began stoking with opposite rhythms – as one withdrew her fingers, the other drove in. At first their fingers were positioned on either side, but they moved so one was fucking on top with fingers curled forward to stimulate my G-spot, while the others fingers were on bottom, curled downward. You just have not been finger fucked until you have had this! I was being stimulated like never before, and I came like never before! It was so incredible. And I wanted to keep cumming like that!  
By the end of the night, Autumn and Desire had their own shattering orgasms; when we finally looked over at Greg, he had jerked off three times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Source: dominant-stranger)

“I’ll be right back, Nick.”  
He smiled and nodded. Understanding the situation perfectly. I stood up from my desk and proceeded to walk briskly out of the office, down the hall and to the kitchen.  
I could tell from your face you were a little overwhelmed. The fire alarm didn’t make things any better.  
“I burnt them.” You sobbed. A tear started to stream down your face.  
I found a tea towel and started to fan the air around the smoke detector. Within a moment the alarm had stopped.  
“It’s okay.” I said, to reassure you. “I’m sure Nick didn’t want any cookies anyways.”  
“I’m sorry.” You said, “I just.. I forgot to check them.”  
I nodded again, “It’s okay.” I put my arm around you and hugged you close, repeating “It’s okay.. How did this happen, didn’t you put on the timer?”  
Your eyes fell to the ground. Your eyes rolled and you shrugged. I shook my head a little, as if to scold you just a little. “It doesn’t matter. We can make some cookies together later, okay?”  
“Are you done your meeting yet?” You asked as a smile crossed your face. The range of emotions covered in a mere moment from crying to such joy.  
“I’ll be done soon.” I responded, causing an immediate pout.  
“I know. I’ve been in the office a long time. I know, you need some attention, don’t you?”   
“I burnt the cookies! I didn’t use the timer. I know the rule is that if I’m baking, I need to use the timer. I was bad…” Your voice trailed off.  
I turned my head and peered down the hallway towards the office. Nick could wait a minute longer, I’m sure. “Quickly, to the bedroom.” I ordered.  
You bounded off towards the bedroom in a hurry. When I arrived you were standing beside the sofa waiting for me. I sat and looked up at you. You were learning. Waiting for me to allow you to take your position over my knee. Your crisp white shirt and knee length black skirt on.   
“Take your skirt off.” I ordered. You reached around back and unzipped it, allowing it to fall completely to the ground. I reached around and tucked my fingers in the tops of your white cotton panties. I pulled them down halfway to your knees. I put my hands back up to your hips, and abruptly pull you over my knee.  
You quickly sprawled across my lap. Knowing I needed to hurry I quickly gave you slaps on each ass cheek. Alternating sides: *SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*  
“Ow, Oww, Oww, Oww.” You cried with each strike. Your hands frantic and trying to prevent me.   
“Shh now. Be quiet. Be my good girl. You know you have to be punished.” I whispered. “Now, move your hands.” You reached them forward, laying them on the seat in front of you.  
My spanks continue and I speak as I strike your ass.  
*SLAP*SLAP* - “Are you sorry?”, “Yes, sir.”  
*SLAP*SLAP* - “Were you naughty?”, “Yes, sir.”  
*SLAP*SLAP* - “Ask me to forgive you.”, “Please, sir. Forgive me.”  
*SLAP*SLAP* - “What are you?”, “I’m a bad girl, sir.”  
A momentary pause and I can hear a noise. I peer back to the hallway and I see Nick. Standing outside the bedroom door. Staring at your ass. Staring at your pussy. His pants are down, and he’s stroking himself. His eyes meet mine and I can tell he’s embarrassed. A grin comes over my face. I reach up and grab your hair. Steadying your head, pressing my elbow into your back, so you can’t move or look back to see what is coming. I slide my middle finger barely inside your pussy. I circle my fingertip inside you before sliding my index finger in as well. You moan out loud as I enter you, and your legs clench. I tilt my head towards Nick and beckon to him. I don’t say a word.  
His eyes wide, he approaches slowly and silently. I remove my fingers from you and part your pussy lips for him. His cock throbs.   
*SLAP*SLAP* - “You are my dirty girl.”, “I am your dirty girl, sir.”  
*SLAP*SLAP* - “Does my dirty girl want to get fucked?”, “Yes, sir.”  
I nod to Nick, giving him permission. He bends onto the couch with us and I can feel you start to jerk around. Your head trying to see. I hold you still, “Shh, my dirty girl. It’s okay.”  
He rubs his cock up and down your pussy lips before entering you. You gasp as he does, and exhale aloud. A moan escapes your lips, and he starts to push into you again.  
“But.. wait..” I can hear the confusion in your voice. You’ve realized something isn’t right.  
“Did you not tell me, my naughty girl, how you wanted to fuck two men at once?”  
“It was..” Again you gasp and moan as Nick’s cock fills you. “It was a fantasy. I didn’t think..”  
“I think for you.” I interrupted. “Who told you to think? You are mine, and I do the thinking. My dirty, naughty girl. Turn off your brain, little one, and enjoy what you’re feeling.”  
As soon as the words left my mouth I could hear you moan. Your body started to twitch. My hand reached under you and found your clit. I pressed firmly. My head leaned towards your ear, “Cum for me. Cum with my finger on your clit and his cock inside you.”  
You cried out as you came. My hand leaves your clit and I reach under you, lifting you slightly off my lap. You rise to your elbows to support yourself. I reach below to release my own cock from my pants. My body shifts, “Suck my cock.” I order. Your mouth opens and you greedily begin working on me. Nick in your cunt, me in your mouth. “You’re a dirty girl.” I repeat. “Letting this stranger fuck you right in front of me.”  
I maneuver again so that I sit up facing Nick. Watching his cock penetrate you from behind. “Nick, sorry about this. We’ll have to finish our contracts later, if that’s okay?”  
He nods. “It’s fine, I was having a hard time concentrating anyways. All I could smell was something baking.”  
“She burnt the cookies. This is her punishment.” I explained. “Oh, my manners, can I get you another Scotch?”  
“Uh, please.” He answered.  
I stood and let my cock slip from your mouth. I bent down to kiss you and whisper, “You’re such a good cocksucker, you make me proud.” before heading across the bedroom to the bar. I poured 2 glasses and handed Nick’s to him before I decided to pull a chair over and watch the proceedings.   
“How’s her pussy, Nick?” I asked.  
“She’s nice and tight, so wet, warm.. it’s a really nice cunt.” He replied.  
“I think I need a turn.” I said as I downed my Scotch. “Change with me?” I asked.  
He pulled out of you and moved to the chair. I held my hand out for you to stand. You did, and awaited my instruction. I sat in the middle of the sofa, and turned you so you faced Nick on the chair. I gently eased you down so you sat on my lap. I reached my hands around your legs and pulled your thighs apart. Just a little at first. Enough to slip my hand between your legs and finger your clit again. My legs supported yours. Slowly, as I fingered you, I opened your legs more and more. I whispered into your ear, “Show your cunt to Nick. You have a nice cunt. Let him see.”  
I could feel your fear. “Turn off your brain. Don’t think. Do as I say.” I parted your legs more, I could still feel you resisting. Slipping both my hands down your inner thighs I abruptly grabbed and pulled you legs wide open. Exposed. Your hands instinctively went to cover and I grabbed them. I pulled both behind your back and held you firmly. My hand returning to your clit and my fingering re-starting.   
“You are still being punished, little one. Shoving your ass and your cunt in the air for him to see. You basically beckoned him to come see you. Making me spank your ass while he watched. Fucking that man directly in front of me? You naughty girl.  
Now, look at you. Your legs spread wide while he desires your cunt. You know he wants it, don’t you? Teasing him like this. Showing him. Begging him to stare, while I finger you. It excites you doesn’t it? You love him staring at your, don’t you?”  
“Yes, sir. Yes.. all of it, yes, sir.” Your breaths are short, panting breaths.  
“You want to cum, don’t you?” I ask.  
“Yes, please. Please sir. May I cum?”  
“Soon. You want Nick’s cock in your mouth, don’t you?”  
“Yes, I do, sir.”  
“Ask him. Ask him nicely to come fuck your mouth. Beg him.”  
Her voice raises slightly, “Please sir,” her head turns to Nick, “please sir, can I suck your cock?”  
My hands slip under your arms and I lift you, and slowly let you descend, falling on my cock. Your body limp. I lift again and drop you. My hands wrap around your chest and under your arms. Lifting and dropping, fucking you. Using your body to fuck me. Nick stands and walks towards us. I reach up and grab hold of your chin. I squeeze and force your mouth open for his cock to slide in. His hands grab the back of your head and hair and he starts to fuck your mouth wildly. Using you.  
My own arms grabbing your chest, lifting and dropping over and over. I lean to your ear whispering, “Cum for me.” As I bite hard into your shoulder.  
The contractions of your pussy start to squeeze my cock. Milking me. My balls start to twitch and I join you in orgasm. Filling you with my cum. I cry out, as you moan. Nick still fucking your face. I move my hands to stroke your hair, and back to your clit to rub small circles. Suddenly he pulls out and shoots streams of cum on your breasts. Covering your chest and neck and stomach. Your face is a mess. Tears and saliva and makeup smudges.  
Nick quickly pulls his pants up and excuses himself while I hold you. Still stroking your hair, I slip a finger into your pussy and coax out some of my cum. Our cum. I offer you my finger to suck on and you taste it.  
“Let’s go have a bath together. I’m proud of you, my good girl.”  
Your face lights up in a smile. “Better than I imagined…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Source: bondageslaves)

“Pet, go get me that black silk scarf. You know the one?”  
She nods happily. Maybe she thinks I’m going to play with her hair like she likes. Not today.  
“Oh, and bring me the pink furry handcuffs. We’re going to play” I yell after her.  
I can hear her giggle. Clearly she is misinterpreting.  
“Are you gonna put my hair in a bow for me?” She asks, innocently.  
“Not today, pet. Today, we’re going to do something a little different. Open your mouth for me, and turn around.”  
She was clearly a little puzzled by my request. I never covered her mouth before. I usually liked it free to service my cock, but not today.  
I pulled her hair free from her face, and put the scarf around her face, covering her mouth. “Now give me your hands pet. I’ll need those too.”  
She put her hands in position behind her back as I locked her in place with the cuffs.  
“There, perfect.” I said, “No offence pet, but I’m not in the mood to hear you today. I don’t want to hear your giggle, or play your silly games. I’m not in the mood for fun, and I’m not in the mood to be tolerant. Now.. TURN AROUND”  
She faced me with an anguished look on her face. I had never barked commands at her like that. I had never been mean before. I could see she was a little shocked.  
I traced a finger down the side of her face and neck. When it hit her shoulder I reached my other hand up as well. I grabbed the top of her halter top that she was wearing, black and shimmery, and pulled it clear down to her hips. Violently. Since my hands were now resting near the top of her little skirt I hitched my finger in the top of those and pulled them clean off her hips.  
I lifted her up and put her squarely on the sturdiest piece of furniture I could find. The oak dining room table did fine. There were little squeals and moans she was making, I could only guess in protest. Not today. I pushed her face down to the cold hard wood and pulled at the fabric of her panties.  
“I really liked these panties.” I grunted, as I ripped the crotch open and exposed her.   
My hands grabbed her cheeks, as I spread her and prodded at her pussy and ass.   
I spanked her. Hard. I spanked her again. Harder. I could hear her whimpers but I didn’t care. Today was about me.  
Her pussy was getting wet. I could tell she liked that I was manhandling her. My roughness excited her. I spanked her again. And again. She quivered with every slap. She was trying to cover her ass with her cuffed hands. She was squirming and her ass was showing the signs of my attention.   
“If you’re going to cover your ass..” my voice trailed, as I slapped her cunt. I left my hand there to finger, to poke, to explore her wetness. “I’m gonna find other places to slap.” My hand left in time for her to close her knees and try to twist away. I walked around the table and slapped her exposed tit. I was in a slapping spanking mood.  
Her eyes looked at me in shock, and horror. She had definitely not seen this side of me before. For good measure I gave her a slight face slap.   
“I said today was gonna be different, pet. Today, I’m gonna fucking ravage you. None of this tender nice shit.” My eyes widened as I spoke. She knew I was serious.  
My pants slid off as I pulled the belt to my hand. The shock returned to her eyes. I slowly walked behind her again. As if stalking my prey. She was lucky I was more in a mood to fuck her than beat her. I grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back from the table, back to meet me.  
Her ass was tantalizing, but it would have to wait. I shoved my two middle fingers in her cunt, soaked and willing as it was for them. “Good girl.” I growled as I removed my fingers. I pushed my cock in effortlessly. My pace was fast and hectic. There was no rhythm to the pounding I was giving her. I grabbed at her hair and pulled hard. I shut my eyes and thrust with all I had in me. My grunts echo’d through the house. I shouted obscenities at her. “Fucking whore, I’m gonna pound your little cunt.” I growled in her ear “my fuck toy. You dirty little fucking slut. Today, I’m gonna use you like the fucking slut you are.”  
In my thrashing I pulled her hair so hard, and must have caught the scarf. Her mouth was freed, and to my surprise. My dirty pet was just as dirty as I was. “Fuck me harder, pound me. Use me. Give me your cock.”  
At this point I don’t know who was more shocked at the other, but I knew I needed to kiss that filthy fucking mouth right then. I leaned forward as I thrust and kissed her. The intensity in her stare as our eyes locked. We were one.  
I could feel her pussy contracting on my cock. She was cumming as I pounded and fucked and kissed and pulled her hair. Oh, yes. Today was different. I released her hair, I stood more upright, as my own orgasm built in my balls. I pushed in a final thrust and shot my cum deep within her. I collapsed on her. “You dirty fucking slut. You whore. You wanted me to pound your fucking cunt. Didn’t you?”  
She smiled sweetly back at me and said “It’s about time.”  
I’m waiting for the time when *him* or *master* decides its time for it to be different (;


End file.
